


Bye, Bye, Goes the Sunshine

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Karneval
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, if you read the alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yogi dies, it's like a punch to the stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bye, Bye, Goes the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> FF Note: So, once again, I was bored, so I wrote some Yoreki. This one is a lot longer than the other one, and actually has dialogue for once, so sorry if its out of character. I'm the worst when it comes to dialogue. It was also written over a span over two days, so it may seem disjointed in parts. Also, my OC is mentioned as the 'knight', so sorry if that causes any confusion.
> 
> AO3 Note: Once again, a fic where I kill my fave character/sunshine boy. Wow.

When Yogi dies, it's like a punch to the stomach.

It's a bright, bright and lovely summer morning, the kind of thing the blonde himself would have loved, and when Gareki closes his eyes, he can almost see the radiant smile he came to love so much, and the most beautiful pair of violet eyes shining, and even now, a week on, the thought of him makes Gareki choke up. It's also the raven's day off, a day in which his phone should have been bombarded with happy, cheerful, and sometimes dejected texts from the resident ball of sunshine, and pictures taken by the ship's self-called 'knight'. But it wasn't.

Gareki just reckoned they were busy with someone else, but it was obvious something was wrong. Whether he was on a mission or running an errand, Yogi always had time to irritate Gareki. That was his speciality. So when no messages came through, saying Gareki was worried would have been an understatement. However, he was good at hiding it.

He continued his day as he normally would, secretly anxious, waiting. So when his phone went off, Gareki was ready to jump up and question whoever was on the other side. But before he could, three words were muttered, in the same emotionless tone Tsukumo had always used, but with a heaviness he couldn't recognise and a layer of thick sadness. And, all of a sudden, Gareki's heart dropped, and his world cracked into pieces.

"Yogi is dead."

For the first time in a long time, Gareki was so, so desperate. Yogi, brilliant, radiant Yogi was gone. And none of it made sense. Because, the raven had always thought, that Yogi wouldn't leave him like this, without a final goodbye. But he was wrong, so wrong. The blonde had fallen, and would not step back up again, never to smile again, never to laugh again, never to speak again... and just the thought of that made him break down.

-

It's all wrong, he thinks. It's just so wrong. And it's not just the thought of Yogi losing his life so young, because Yogi didn't deserve this, no he deserved everything the world had to offer, but no, it's not just that thought. It's the way he lies there.

His face is a unmovable mask, lips fixed into a line, no sign of his boyish smile, his skin paler than snow, his eyes empty of the brightness Gareki knew so well. His hands were stiff at his sides, a pose uncharacteristic of the energetic blonde, his hair pulled back, showing off the absolute dullness of his expression.

The blonde was clad in a bleak suit, no colour in sight, and Gareki wonders who forgot all those decorated costumes of Yogi's, because none of that charm shines through anymore. Surrounded by white, clinical roses, the blonde's an empty shell, no longer the blinding prince he was before.

The raven's eyes trail over the blonde, before landed on something hidden under Yogi's leg. Gareki can just see a peak of blue petals, and slight thorns poking out from underneath his boot. The bright flower sits, bold and proud, an alone piece of colour against a sea of shades.

Before he can stop himself, Gareki reaches down to the rose. He knows the thorns will cut his skin, but he doesn't care. Sliding it carefully next to Yogi's ear, making sure not to slice the prince, he notes, that even this does not match the blonde's lively demeanour. As he backed away, his hand slid over Yogi's cheek, and Gareki felt warmth flood through his skin. The blonde, surprisingly, still felt warm. Or maybe it was just Gareki's imagination.

It probably was, he thought. Gareki was so hopelessly stuck, he wanted, no, needed Yogi to be back. Yogi was, well, everything to the raven. He was the sun, blinding, shining, always there. He brightened up his whole world, smiling, giggling. Compassionate, a helping hand when things got rough, pulling him out of the darkness and into the light...

It would be an understatement to say that Gareki was in love with the prince. And it would also be an understatement to say that his heart was broken.

Sighing, he stood up, never taking his eyes of the blonde. He could feel the tears in his eyes, but that didn't stop him from doing this. He would never have another chance. Leaning over, he pressed a quick, gentle kiss to Yogi's forehead, as his tears splashed against the violet-eyed boy's face.

And, as he walked away from the corpse of his best friend, annoyance and first love, he felt his heart grow colder and colder with each step. He couldn't bring himself to look back.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mm... where am I?"
> 
>  _That voice._ Gareki slowed down. _The hell?_

"Mm."

Gareki stopped in his sorrowful stride. He swore he just heard something there. He shook his head. It couldn't have been, he thought. There's only me and... me and Yogi here. The raven resumed walking, throwing away his stupid thoughts.

"Mm... where am I?"

 _That voice._ Gareki slowed down. _The hell?_

"Huh? Gareki-kun?"

 _What the-?_ The raven threw himself around, coming face to face with a confused blonde.

"Ga-Gareki-kun? Where am I? Is this a church?"

Gareki stared in astonishment at the blonde in front of him. That light in his violet eyes, that puzzled but still happy smile, that stupid, stupid look on his face. It was Yogi.

_Yogi was alive._

"Gareki-kun? What's wrong?" Yogi really didn't understand what was going on. Gareki's eyes were clouded and red, and he was standing there, not shouting, not angry, just staring.

Suddenly, Yogi felt the air be knocked out of him, and came face to face to a veil of black hair.

"Gareki-kun..." the blonde said as he felt arms tighten around his waist and tears drop into his hair. "What-"

"Don't," Gareki cut him off, and Yogi was surprised to see his blue eyes full of sadness. "Don't you dare." The violet-eyed man was pulled up in a tight hold, his face being pushed into a strong shoulder.

"I... I don't understand," the prince said. What shouldn't he do? Was he talking about his usual cheerfulness? If so, why was Gareki crying? He never cried. What had happened?

Gareki gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare do that to me again, Yogi." His voice was filled with misery. "I was... I was so scared," he admitted. "I thought I'd lost you."

Yogi stared at what he could see of Gareki's face. What did he mean? 'Lost' him?

Gareki shifted the blonde in his arms, turning him so he could see his face. "You were dead." It came out sharply, and it brought out a gasp from Yogi. "You were cold, Yogi. You were gone."

"What?" Yogi muttered, completely and utterly astounded. He was dead? But that couldn't be true, could it? He was standing right here. He- he didn't get any of this.

"Or maybe you weren't." The blonde looked up, surprised to see an almost smiling Gareki. "Maybe that bastard Akari didn't check properly. But that doesn't matter now."

"Gareki-kun?" The grip around his body became more secure, it felt safe and warm, and Yogi felt a blush spread across his face when he realized what position they were in.

A head bent down, hesitating slightly, before Yogi looked up. Violet eyes met blue, a a sense of happiness passed between them.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FF Note: I was originally just going to leave the ending as it was, but I thought it would be better to give it a happy ending for once. The alternate ending is rushed, since I wrote it in about an hour without editing it, so I apologize for that. Also, I accidentally wrote the story as if Gareki is taller than Yogi, but I can't be bothered to go back and change it so he is taller in this. Jeez, I am never writing dialogue again.
> 
> AO3: I'm so happy my dialogue now isn't as bad as this shit.


End file.
